Redundant array of independent disks (RAID) systems are used to provide disks failover service in storage systems based on generating parity or other forms of error detection and/or correction. RAID was originally designed for magnetic disk storage for example magnetic hard disk drives (HDDs). Recently RAID has also been widely used for flash memory based storage disk such as solid state disks (SSDs) as well.
HDDs and SSDs differ both in underlying technology as well as technical characteristics, including features and performance. There exists a need to fine tune SSD support in RAID to better leverage an SSD's characteristics and technology.